Sobre antiguos enemigos
by erdo
Summary: <html><head></head>Para Mimi Braginsky  Una junta normal con resultados no tan normales es decir, ¿quién podría decir que dos enemigos finalmente terminaran como pareja?</html>


**Notas de la autora:** Estaba yo, en una ardiente tarde de primavera cuando recordé que tenía una cuenta en Fanfiction & había dicho que escribiría varios fics cracks & así. Así que~ para **Mimi Braginsky**, un Turquia&Grecia. Espero que te guste ;) ah, y pronto escribiré el Prusia&Dinamarca para **RozenAnn **¡lo juró por las galletas de chocolate! TÍTULO F-A-I-L.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Axis Power Hetalia & Hetalia World Series me pertenecen y claro que hago este fic con ánimos de lucro pues obviamente me pagan. Claro, sería bonito pero no, no son míos por si aún lo dudaban.

.•·.·´¯`·.·• .•·.·´¯`·.·• .

**Sobre antiguos enemigos **

* * *

><p>Grecia bostezó por decima vez. No podía creer lo aburrido que era una reunión entre países, que la mayoría de las veces terminaban en orgias y a veces, casi nunca en realidad, en algún acuerdo que podría beneficiar al mundo.<p>

Su mirada divagó buscando algo interesante pero en realidad nada llamaba lo suficiente su atención. La razón por la que no estaba dormido, como casi siempre estaría era debido a una horrenda ley que Estados Unidos había dado durante una junta que prohibía a cualquier miembro dormir.

Ese día Heracles Karpusi maldijo como nunca al cerdo monstruoso.

Sin saber porque en realidad –realmente por el sueño-, su mirada busco al bastardo de Turquía. Ahí estaba, haciéndose el idiota como siempre. Le daba asco tan solo verlo. Sentado a un lado de Japón, hablaban de cosas aparentemente informales.

Se acerco lentamente sentándose entre ambos. Japón, presintiendo lo que sucedería se levanto excusándose con que tenía asuntos pendientes son Italia, que en esos instantes se encontraba bailando sobre una mesa.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, mientras un par de rayos salían de sus ojos.

—¿Qué hacías con Japón? —preguntó el de piel más clara. Turquía le miró, hasta cierto punto hastiado de la rutina.

—¿Te importa? —soltó el otro. Grecia bufó, lo que Sadiq interpreto como un 'sí'. —Me debes querer mucho—dijo, soltando una sonrisa orgullosa. El otro apretó los dientes.

—Me importa que te metas con Japón—se excuso rápidamente. —De todos modos, no te importa.

Turquía no respondió, por el contrario se mantuvo quieto un rato mirando fijamente a los demás. Después de unos segundos estallo en carcajadas llamando la atención de todos. Grecia sintió pena de conocerlo.

—Eres muy inocente. —tal como si se tratará de un pequeño niño, Turquía le palmeo la espalda. Ignorando los insultos del otro, se levanto y salió de la sala, pero siendo seguido de cerca por el griego que se aseguraba, según él, de proteger a la humanidad de algún ataque del tirano ese.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta que de pronto Turquía paró, volteando y encarando al otro, que no hizo más que devolverle la mirada.

—¿Porqué te molesta que hable con Japón? —preguntó el de morena piel. El otro suspiró ante su pregunta idiota, pero era consecuente, un idiota era igual a una pregunta más idiota.

—Es mi amigo—dijo tranquilamente, ocultando perfectamente su molestia.

Turquía le miro como si no le creyera, para finalmente jalarlo del brazo para entrar en el cuarto de limpieza.

Ahí adentro ambos se miraron, con la poca luz que alcanzaba Turquía pudo notar el gesto de molestia.

—¿En serio te molesta por eso? —interrogo. El otro bajo la mirada. Turquía sonrió, al parecer al fin le sacaría la verdad.

—Claro que si, idiota…—susurro. Maldito turco, repetía en su mente. —¿A ti te gusta Japón, no? —habló aún más lento de lo normal, esperando que a si doliera menos.

Lo que él sentía por Japón era amistad. Pero no sabía lo que sentía el otro por el oriental.

—No—respondió automáticamente. Grecia levanto una ceja. —Me gusta alguien más…—aquellas palabras llegaron a su corazón como un puñal.

La verdad es que a Grecia le gustaba Turquía. Era una cosa estúpida pero era la realidad, aquellos cinco segundos que duraron en lo que el otro dijo que no le gustaba Japón fueron los más felices de su vida. Hasta que se entero que le gustaba un bastardo.

—¿Enserio? —intentando parecer despreocupado, Grecia habló. Pero por dentro estaba aún más enojado que Italia del Sur tras una tomatina o genocidio de tomates.

—Si. Es idiota, tiene el cabello castaño y le encantan los gatos…—muy bien, ese bastardo que le quitaba el amor del otro bastardo ahora era más bastardo ¡hasta le gustaban las mismas cosas que él! Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a salir.

—No sé porque me cuentas esas cosas—berreo. Sadiq se alegro al ver cumplido su cometido.

Tomó al griego del brazo, manteniéndolo a unos cuantos centímetros de la pared.

—No creo que seas tan idiota…—el turco dejó escapar una sonora risa que no hizo más que aumentar la molestia del otro. Se acercó al castaño, que como instinto natural retrocedió, encontrándose con la pared. El rostro del mayor se acerco, mientras su aliento golpeaba la oreja del otro.

Finalmente, dijo aquellas palabras que habían estado atoradas en su garganta durante siglos.

—No me interesa ninguno de los países que están allá afuera, ni un humano…—el griego abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y como si fuera un deja vu, presintió lo que sucedería. Y no quiso más que apresurarlo. —Tú eres el que me interesa—finalmente, y como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus labios se unieron.

Al fin conociéndose, saboreándose y un montón de cosas más que hasta Francia hubiera envidiado, sus labios se separaron ante la falta de oxigeno.

La realidad los golpeo, haciendo el ambiente muy pesado e incomodo. El de cabellos color azabache se alejo, el griego al verlo haciendo eso se levanto de inmediato, encarándolo al fin.

—Idiota…—habló con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, lo que calmó a Sadiq, que temió haber molestado al otro.

Sus sospechas se dispersaron cuanto sintió la pesada mano del otro golpeando su rostro. Estaba molesto o al menos eso parecía.

Heracles suspiró, viendo la reacción del otro.

—¿Qué te pasa, estúpido? —bramó, irritado ante su acción.

—Tenía ganas de hacerlo…—explicó tranquilamente, buscando algo interesante en la habitación. Luego lo miró otra vez. Bajo la mirada, algo cohibido por lo que iba a decir. —¿Quieres…—llamando al fin la atención del otro, continuo. —ir a comer algo? —se mordió la lengua, sonrojado y avergonzado.

—Yo soy más directo, idiota…—dijo el turco. Quitándose la máscara, hablo. —¿Quieres ser mi novia…?—sus palabras se cortaron al sentir la fría mirada del otro. —Bien, bien, pareja—rió, ante la vergüenza del otro.

El otro asintió levemente, para luego ser tomado del brazo por el otro y salir apresuradamente del cuarto para encontrarse con todos los países pegados a la puerta del cuarto.

.

Al salir, todos reaccionaron de distinta manera; Hungría y Japón pidieron fotos, uno más disimulado que la otra. Francia dijo que ya lo sabía. Alemania exclamó que pusieran atención a la junta.

En la siguiente junta Grecia omitió la regla de Estados Unidos y durmió todo el día. Turquía explicó que era porque _las noches eran muy ocupadas_.

.•·.·´¯`·.·• .•·.·´¯`·.·• .

Nada, lo mismo de siempre. Los reviews se agradecen ;)


End file.
